Fallin' for you
by Sasina997
Summary: Few words can change a relationship, even a friendship that blooms since childhood. Sun Shi is confused about a recent chat with her best friend and realizes something she never noticed before.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly T.T

 **FALLIN' FOR YOU**.

The way her alarm clock kept ringing didn't bother her at all, neither her mother's yells that echoed in her room from downstairs. But, as soon as her stomach grumbled painfully Shi woke up in an istant with wide brown need of food meant only a thing: it was morning. And morning meant school.

"Shit!" She panicked and stumbled during her way on her wardrobe. She took her red uniform and everything she needed to get ready for school. The girl swiftly splashed cold water on her face and cleaned her teeth with brute force in hurry.

'Why it always happened like this?' Each year she promised she would behave better, be more responsable, study more and each year she would postpone it all. Now it wasn't the time to think about it, she stormed to the kitchen in a second, going downstairs flying.

"Morning m-"

"Did you see what time it is!? I've been calling you all along! When will you become more responsable?"Great. That's what she needed, to be buried in shame at her first day. Not that her pretty mother was wrong anyway.

"Forgive mee!" The brunette excused herself and grabbed her breakfast in fury, almost choking.

Lady Da didn't even have the time to answer, because her daughter had already grabbed her bag waving her byes. With a toast hanging from her mouth.

Shi runned like an obsessed, barely watching if any car would invest her. Also she was about to choke since she ate that toast in fury while running. The sight of the red building made her smile in relief, maybe, just maybe, she wasn't late.

Opening the door of her classroom she understood how wrong she was. The teacher wasn't even surprised to see her late, and with a scowl he made her a gesture to enter.

Sighing as failure was achieved and bowing apologetically , she sitted in one of the seats in the first line, of course the others were all occupied. Shi smiled, at least she was near Lu Xun, that of course like the good boy he was, had to sit there to be very attentive.

Teacher Lu Meng kept insisting on how this year they had to study more than the other years, because the schedule was not only harder but longer. The class moaned in discontent, no one ready to re-start the studies after summer. She wasn't any better since she was checking already the clock. Her eyes wondered to her classmates. No one changed particularly, some were tanned some were taller but nothing much. She saw her classmate Chin looking and smiling at her, she shot her a smile back too. Her eyes widened when her phone vibrated in her uniform's pocket. Shi peered if the teacher was looking in her direction and when she was sure he wasn't, saw the message.

'Messaging isn't the best way to begin' She thought, but did it nonethless cause curiosity kills the cat. And her spirit animal would probably be a cat, you know cause of lazyness, food and cuddles.

'I thought you had to be a study nerd this year? Spacing out like that won't help ya know ;)'

She looked at the sender of the text and she stoke her tongue at Gan Ning.

'You are the one that isn't listening to a word of what the old man is saying, what are you doing with that phone anyway?'

'Pff, as if, they give us the same crap each year. Nothing much just playing some random games.'

'Something fun? You look as if you're enjoying yourself, let me try them later please!' Oh she was looking forward to some action.

'Ok,ok stop now Shi, did you see Xun? Get the notebook like him and get to work already!'

Shi searched in her bag but it wasn't to be found, something was just against her good intentions that day. In all truth her bag was almost empty. At least she had a pen, woah.

"What's wrong?" Her golden eyed friend asked in a whisper.

"I-I forgot my notebook.." She looked down ashamed. Really, going at school with no paper, what a class she had.

"Here." He lended her a sheet of paper.

"Oh, thank you Xun." She falshed him a bright smile.

He slowly nodded and his attention went back to the lesson.

Her savior, that's who he was, even in stupid situations like this.

Shi received another text from Gan Ning but decided it was best to stay focused on the lesson for once, she'll try that game when the bell rings.

* * *

Lunch break was a miracle that came true, she had to admit she wasn't used to these rhytms anymore. Her female classmates kept talking about their summer flirts and holidays while she kept spacing out, not caring much for the subject. It made her only realize how different she felt compared to her friends. Her summer was made of sleep, beach, food, repeat.

"What about you, Shi? Any news in your romantic life?" One of them asked grinning. She was drinking water and almost spitted out all she had drank. Romantic life? As if.

"Whaa-t? Ha! You know me, i'm not the type for those cheesy things!" Shi scratched her head while the others giggled.

"Oh! That's a shame, i have a friend that has set his eyes on you, he says you are pretty cool."

"Haha, I must say your friend has great tastes but should come directly to me if he is that intreasted." The other girls gasped at her indifference.

"Anyway I'll go check the guys now, enjoy!" She left feeling uneasy talking with them about those kind of topics. Never having a boyfriend didn't help much since the other girls were always talking about their many love stories.

"B-but Shi!" She felt one of them protest but she was already leaving.

Snatching Gan Ning's phone from his hands didn't make him particularly happy.

"You could at least ask, princess." His annoyed look was answered with her grin.

"Soo..which one is it?"

The blonde guy sighed and showed her "This one..It's really fun, you can fight with your army against others or even ally with them."

"Ooh, with other players? That sounds great!" Her eyes lit up in excitment staring at the screen in amaze.

"Say, idiot why don't we battle here and now?"Ling Tong asked with a challanging look at the blonde dude.

"Ha! You are so going down." He replied grinning.

"Heyy, I want to play too! But I can't download the app, I don't have the memory space." She saw Lu Xun roll his eyes, he knew what that memory was spent in, pics or videos. Of cute animals. He knows it cause she sent each of them to him as well.

"Yeah don't worry, i'll just show ya how it works first."

Lifting her eyes from her friend's phone, Shi gazed at the other two young men. Lu Xun was reading a book clearly not really intreasted in what Zhu Ran was discussing 'with' him. That smart-aleck couldn't pause that big brain of his not even during a break. That thought made her giggle. Back to serious stuff she got closer to inspect the phone better,her chin was touching Ning's shoulder and her long honeyish hair tickling his pierced ear, but she was too focused on the game to notice. Unlike a certain handsome book reader, whose eyes narrowed bitterly at her.

"Yeah the way i'm kicking your ass Gan Ning, is very funny." The ponytail haired man smiled deviously.

"Damn, on which side you are Shi?"

"Ooh, sorry I'm clearly not good at it, hey Xun!" Shi called him out.

"Hmm?"His golden gaze soon found her chocolate one.

"You should put your big brain on this to help us crashing Ling Tong!" She stood up, grabbing his chair and dragging him along.

"Wha-at the.." He didn't have even the time to reply.

"Yes! Great idea!" Gan Ning agreed.

"Can I help too?" Zhu Ran asked.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Shi smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey! What's that, a coalization against me?" Ling Tong huffed.

Lu Xun sighed closing the book he was reading. Why did he had to waste the launch break on a game he didn't maybe he did. He looked at the tiny hands on his shoulders, following up to her smiling face. Something in him told him he had to make his friend win that match at any cost.

"Fine, let me see." He took the phone analazing every sort of detail that the blonde clearly didn't. Many ideas came up to his mind in short time. When he was satisfied with the results he re-gave the phone and gave him a smirk. The tattooed student looked at him confused and so did Shi.

"Great plan indeed, Xun!" Zhu Ran gave him a smack on the shoulder. Apperently he was the only one that understood what the young man had done so fast with his hands.

"You used to play this too right, Ran?"

"Oh yeah, you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that you always asked me for some advices." A light smirk spread in his face looking at the black haired man's frustration.

"I would say more assurances." He mumbled annoyed.

Shi thought their friendship was weird, they could go from best friends to enemies in a swift of a second, still they were so simliar and shared so much.

Gan Ning grinned "Don't worry Ranny, this game is a mystery for me too."

"So now you just start the second turn and..? What happens?" Shi asked more confused than ever.

"Depending on the strategies used,the army,the weapons,the stage and other external factors, the winner is decided, the one who has better exploited these conditions." Lu Xun reasumed the goal in simple words.

"Oh, and why are you so confident we'll win?" Shi asked seeing the clear disadvantage.

"Because he's just like that!" Gan Ning pulled Lu Xun close with one arm chuckling.

"That..too, but you'll see it soon enough." His voice sounded almost cocky. Ling Tong scoffed at the anti- him group.

All of them were focused on the screen as if their lifes were depending on the result of that battle. Gan Ning's forces,that were at first in great disadvantage, thanks to an ambush organized by Lu Xun recovered well but the finishing blow was that as Ling Tong's forces attempted a provisional retreat, as if Lu Xun knew he was going to take that path, placed a few traps (With Lu Xun you know what that means haha fire attack bitch) that made the enemy's army crumble in defeat.

"See?"

"Well played! I thought my army was done for, since it's much weaker than his." Ning sneered at the taller man.

"It's not like you won or anything, if it wasn't for big brain there you would have lost." Ling Tong replied annoyed, leaning on the chair with his arms behind his head.

"Well you cheated in the first place, with that big army of yours!"The man replied, gritting his teeth.

Shi sighed, men can fight over such silly things, especially these two.

"Well you should spend some points in improving your army if you want to win easily, Ning." Lu Xun concluded, putting the chair back where it was, grabbing his book.

"Yeah I will, there are still a few hours before school ends ..Shit! I swear this break runs fast,I'mma go for a fast smoke."

"Hey but you can't-" Shi tried to stop him uselessly.

"Leave him be, if he gets punished maybe he'll learn the lesson once and for all."

"I don't think he would in any case." Zhu Ran chuckled.

Shi giggled "I think we should start to head towards the classroom." She stretched her body .

"Shi, wait!" A femine voice behind her called.

"Huh? Oh hey Chin, what's up?" She turned to see her petite friend. Her dark brown hair were tied in two messy buns, her pale skin was redder at her cheeks. Blue eyes adverting behind Shi's back as if looking at someone.

"C-can I talk you in private for a second?" She grabbed Shi's arm weakly.

"Yeah,sure."

"See you in classroom Shi, don't be late!" The black haired boy winked at her annoyed expression, while the other two were already walking away. Pff she wasn't always **that** late.

Dragging her out of school at almost lunch break's end, Chin turned suddenly.

"You are scaring me now." Shi laughed nervously.

Chin giggled "Nothing bad! To be honest, I just wanted your opinion on something that I didn't have the courage to say in front of the other girls."

"Oh."Shi sighed in relief "what about?"

Unexpectedly the girl in front of her blushed "Can you tell me what kind of girl does Lu Xun fancy?"She blurted out.

.Heck.

After a long pause Shi finally asked "Why?"

"Well..He doesn't really talk much in classroom, he is so quite, mysterious..handsome..i mean-" She studdered at the end.

"Ah."Another long pause "So you like him?"

"Y-yes you can put it that way." Chin giggled "That's why i want to know what he likes in a girl.."

"Truthfully i don't know." Shi replied but soon regretted it after seeing the girl's dissapointed face. It was probably the only thing she didn't know about her childhood friend.

"S-sorry i thought you knew since you two are so close.."

"No but...I could ask him if you want?" Stupid mouth that doesn't co-operate. How was she gonna ask something like that without sounding obvious.

"Really? Won't he get suspicious of such question?"

"Don't worry about it, i'll hande it!" She boasted herself to reassure her friend.

Chin hugged her suddenly "Thank you,Shi I really appreciate it!" Moving away she smiled genuily.

"It's no problem,really..Now, I think we should go back in class cuz if we don't get in time we'll have problems." Yeah, no problem, really.

"Yes!"

* * *

'So, i should walk home but I still didn't ask that thingy to Xun.I didn't even see him out, maybe he still inside? I think i'll go check then.'Truth is she had left the classroom as soon as the bell rang and half-way she remembered her quest. Even if she wanted to ask him through text it wouldn't be the same, even because she needed every little detail that only in person she could check.

Shi turned back and runned through the hallway, wondering where he could be.

"Shi? What are you doing still here?" Zhu Ran was going downstairs towards her

"Hey there, I was looking for Xun, did you see him by chance?"

"Oh yeah, he's at the chairmanship."

"Why? Something bad happened?"

"To Xun? Of course not." The boy chuckled "Remember that educational trip he went to during summer?"

Ah yes she remembered that he left a whole month to attend lessons in London.

She nodded "What about it?"

"I guess it can be valued as extra credits, so he's talking with the principal."

"Oh I see, well I'll wait for him then."

"Hmm, I told him the same but he answered to not worry about it."

"Never mind it, I need to ask him something important."

"What? If you need any notes I can lend you mine." Guess her great attention didn't go unnoticed. His tone was kind and disponible, as always.

"Oh no, It's not that..I just need to ask him what kind of girl he likes."She shrugged not expecting a mix of serious and surprised face by him.

"Ah..I see..." From the look he was giving her, Shi understood that he got it wrong. His black eyebrows twiched in doubt while his lips sealed in a frown.

"It's not- what you think!" She kept moving her hands franetically "B-but I can't tell you, u-unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you know something I don't?"

"Well..maybe, but I ain't saying something I can't. You can still try ask him." He chuckled awkwardly "Well then, good luck, although I wish I could see his reaction." He patted her head and waved his goodbyes. Shi did the same. With a little redness on her cheeks.

'I'm not saying something I can't?' What was that?

* * *

After almost an half of hour discussion Lu Xun finally went downstairs towards the exit,there he found a brunette with her arms pulling her knees close to her chest, sitting at the last step.

Apparently she didn't hear his footsteps.

"So it is you." He said as he got closer to inspect her face from behind. Her eyes were closed, he wondered if she was sleeping, he wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case.

"Oh geez!" She gasped , eyes opening wide "I didn't even hear you coming!" She jumped from the stair and stood up.

"Care to explain what are you still doing here?" He asked skeptically.

"I was waiting you,silly."

He flushed a bit " Why? Oh..do you need some notes? ..."

"No it's not that...Actually I need to ask you something..personal, if you don't mind?" They began walking outside the school.

"You look nervous Shi.. Just shoot it."Of course he would notice her fidgetting state.

"Yes! I-It's j-just tha-at...I was wo-ondering... whatkindofdogyoulike?"

"Excuse me? What kind of dog I like?" He asked between the laugh.

"N-noo not dog! Girl! What kind of girl you like!?" She corrected herself hurrily as if she was lifting a big weight on her back.

He stopped walking, watching her with wide golden eyes.

"W-where did that came from?" His ears getting rather rosy.

"I'm expecting an answer not another question."Shi tip-toed to get closer to his face.

An image of her flashed in his mind at her question but he removed it as soon as possible, trying to look impassible at her closeness. And just then something hit his nostrils,he was sniffing her hair smell,that was really nice by the way, but at least she didn't notice. She just had a talent for not noticing stuff.

"I..hmm...don't think I have a type to be honest."

"Oh."Dissapointed that she didn't know what to say to her friend, relieved in an egoistic way too.

Looking at her dissapointed look made his heart beat race "W-well.."

"Well?"

"I like simple girls."

"That's not very helping,Xun." Shi giggled.

"The best I came up with." He apologized himself.

"You like girls right..?"

The look he gave her was one of murder. And of hurt but he tried to shrug it. **Tried to**.

"Please don't kill me, just checking. I've never seen you 'bond in that way' with a girl now that I'm thinking about it." No that she was any better but there she was asking him.

"No one intereasts me particularly." He replied shortly. 'No one other than you.' He would have added but prefered to shut and sigh a loud.

"Hmm, I see." Maybe she was pressing too much? Or maybe Xun didn't feel comfortable talking about girls with her. Zhu Ran certainly knew something she couln't get to, and that made her even more curious.

"What about you? Do you have a type of guy you prefer?" He eyed her suspiciously for any sign.

She stopped walking, thinking hard.

"I didn't think it was such a hard question to answer.."

"See?"

"My he has to be..strong and awesome!" He would have facepalmed.

"Only that? That's what you seek in a boyfriend? And what you mean by awesome.."

"Uhh..That when you look at him the first thing that comes in mind is 'Hoo! Awesome! They are the freacking coolest couple!'."

Lu Xun made a disgusted face, he understood that Shi didn't know anything about love, at all. Not that he was an expert but that was beyond senseless. Maybe a child would've given an answer more acceptable than her.

"Also strong. Because how do you think he can lift me then?" She went on.

Suddenly Shi felt herself being scooped up "Like this." The tanned boy smirked at her.

The way she looked at him was priceless "I-I.."Shi blushed furiously, being loss of words for a few seconds "Put me down, now!" She began protesting, holding her red skirt in place while with the other hand gave him punches at the torso.

"Fine, fine."

"Thank goodness, you madman." Shi sighed.

"Anyone can lift you Shi." He stated obviously, she was a feather weight really.

Shi pouted "Well,I never thought about it, i don't even believe you can have a type, or at least i don't."

"Then why ask me?"

Shi didn't know what to say. She couldn't reveal her friend's crush on him but still never lied to him.

"Well, it's a secret..."

"A secret...Someone asked you to do it? One of your girl friends?" He analized her face and understood he scored. It's not like he was expecting her to be intreasted in what kind of girl he likes, altough he would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for it.

"I-What the hell. How do you do it?"

"How i do what?"

"Understand everything! Big brain."

He chuckled "It was rather obvious. So really? Some friends of yours asked about me? Why's that?"He found that humurous.

"Stupid, why would someone do that? Because this person likes you." Those words said made her feel uncomfortable. Stomach twisting in a bad way.

"Oh. That is weird."

"How come?" Her eyes looked back in confusion.

"Well,I'm not the type of guy who girls fawns over."

"Are you idiot." She stopped walking. Pratically all the school girls spoke about prince charming Lu Xun, just that his asocial and shy behaviour made him very difficoult to approach.

His eyebrows twiched as a silent question.

"You are clever, funny, handsome, kind-"Realizing what she was saying she stopped, trying to gather some control. "W-what I'm trying to say is that many girls would date you, stupid."

His mouth was open in surprise, he wondered if the words she said were truly hers.

"Thank you..." He didn't know how to react without showing unwanted emotions, but the blush on his cheeks made it harder to hide. Feeling very awkward and very flattered, at the same time.

Shi looked down deciding to ignore his presence, he guessed. She skretched her head nervously, he noted.

Faking a cough he said "Tell your friend, that i like long light brown haired girls with dark brown eyes who are clumsy,dedicated,curious,childish,sometime lazy,whose smile makes me even forget my name."

Shi's eyes widened and for a moment fear rose in the boy's chest that maybe she finally understood.

"What kind of qualities are that!? I'm giving you that back." Shi pointed him with her index finger as if accusing him.

He chuckled bitterly "She must be also very dull."

"What are you saying? Gosh, I'll just tell her those weird qualities you said right now. But wait, does that mean you fell in love with someone? Or..Do you have a relationship with someone?"Realization sunk at last. The girl felt a bit hurt that he didn't tell her anything. Yeah, that was it.

He turned to her rambling form with a pout on his handsome features. Shi looked back with millions of questions doing a race contest in her mind.

His hand was reaching her face and she felt anxious and warmer. But all he did was to flicker her forehead.

"Huh?"

"Stupid, I answered your question so I guess I'm free, I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked, walking towards his house.

"Hey ! You can't leave like that!" When he slammed the door to her face she understood that maybe she had asked him enough for that day. She huffed "Fine! See you, don't study too much." She yelled so he could hear.

While walking she grabbed one stray of light brown hair torturing it with her fingers.

' I felt like he was describing...Me? I mean it seemed like me, damn him. That can't be. What's up with this confusion that makes me feel happy? I am probably wrong anyway, I'm so not his kind of girl, altough he doesn't have a type,I'm too maleish , thinking about it If I had to figure Xun with a girl It would be a delicate and refined lady... but..what if he was already in a relationship? It couldn't be. I would have noticed if he did. And most importantly he WOULD have told me!'

Still she kept thinking about it with a blush spread on her face. When Shi got home it was already late afternoon, she decided to watch some tv but her mind wasn't there. Answered some texts and collapsed on the sofa holding a pillow tightly. She was becoming crazy with this. She couldn't possibly like Xun, and he couldn't possibly like her. They knew themselves since ever, they lived close so their families made them play together when they were little. She couldn't possibly like the kid she faught in the mud when she was five years old, or that time that she buried him with sand while he was sleeping. A part his head of course. She giggled at the thought of his protests when he woke up later that day. So many time passed so maybe it was normal that she felt so close to him and maybe she misunderstood her affection. But then her mind wondered with how good looking he was,she had to admit he was perfect. His dark brown hair that fell slightly on his slightly brighter eyes, his body was oh so well built and his voice so calm and warm. Suddenly she was wondering what it would feel to kiss him or touch him. The teenager squished her pillow and beat it repetely on her red face. The fact that terrified her is that she didn't find him suddenly only attractive, but realizing how flawless he was to her eyes.

During her crazy wrestling head vs pillow the door opened revealing a very confused Da Qiao.

"Good evening to you too Shi, something is wrong?"Closing the door behind her with bags on her porcelain hands.

"No, why you ask that." Was her emotionless reply.

"Because I care about the sofa pillows." The ravain haired woman settled her shopping bags on the table.

Standing up, leaving her tortured object Shi got closer to the bags.

"Bought anything good Ma?" Asked the teen curiously ravaging them. Now feeling rather needy of icecream and romantic movies.

"Oh yes, i bought everything we wrote on the list yesterday, and these things are so heavvy but thankfully I met Boyan at the shop and he helped me." She giggled moving the stuff she brought.

A paralyzed Shi looked at the bags then her hands and then again the bags. He touched 'em. Why the hell was she a maniac now? And why her mother had to meet him of all the people. Right, because probably he went to get groceries to cook for his granduncle, that adopted him after his parents died. What a goody two shoes he was.

"Shi? What is wrong with you today? Something happened at school?" Lady Da inquired.

"Oh no, I was just late as always but I didn't get a scold thankfully, teach Meng is used to it by now."

Da sighed "You never change, you are lucky, remember that the other teachers aren't like sir Lu Meng.." The beautiful woman began cooking dinner for the both of them.

"Actually.. something did change." Shi said carefully, helping her mother cleaning and cutting potatoes.

"What?"

Shi was about to tell her mother her dilemma but decided to tell her about Chin instead, even if she knew it was bad it's not like her mother would go around shout it aloud.

"So this friend of mine asked me a favor." Shi began, searching for the right generic words.

"What is that? Something bad?" She became suddenly worried.

"Uh..No, she just asked me if I could ask a guy what is his type of girl."

"Oh, how cute." Da smiled. "You did it?"

"Yeah, but he got me kinda confused." She looked intentially at the potatoes.

"How so?"

"He gave m-me a physical and attitude description of his type that resembled me and I'm making a lot of films and-" She was caught off.

"Who is this boy Shi?" Big brown eyes fixated on her. Her mother knew that she wouldn't feel so complexed for just someone.

Shi blushed a deep scarlett, finding his name hard to spill out. Her lips parted and soon closed in flat line. Shi reasoned with herself, it was her mother. Plus, she needed to talk to someone about it.

"It's uuhh..Lu..Xun.." She adverted her eyes on the floor, feeling so ashamed.

Her shoulders were grabbed by fair little hands. Looking up she saw her mother smile happily.

"That's great!" She had a radiant big smile.

"W-what's great!? Nothing is great." She shaked her head.

"Oh come on, you would look adorable together! Plus I couldn't desire a better boyfriend for you, I mean he is such a gentleman."

Talking with her was probably an error because Shi was getting angry. Honestly she wanted someone to convince her it was stupid to even consider it, but there she was encouraging her. Even because she didn't want to like someone her friend liked, that would be so unfair.

"Stop talking as if this is possible.I'm not hungry anymore, I'll go to my room."

"Oh Shi..Truth hurts but is better than lie to yourself." She heard her say before slamming the door shut.

She collapsed on the bed, feeling down and happy at the same time. A part of her would have gone straightly to his house and blurt out everything tha was so heavily on her mind, luckily,at least once, her reason won.

Shi decided to do a bath but felt herself worse after it , not even bubbles could resolve her complex. She failed at sleeping too, as if a hammer kept hitting her brain.

* * *

Next day Sun Shi was a total mess, her under eyes rings were really pretty evident. School went sloowly, they began with the homework assignments, the long explanations in which she just kept thinking about telling her friend what Lu Xun said yesterday. Speaking of the devil, because that's what he was in her eyes now, a devil that had suddenly charmed her with the weird powers of his, he was writing down everything the teacher said with unnatural speed. His hair looked messier today she noted, maybe he slept as bad as her? His olive neck was almost covered by his uniform and so were his broad shoulders, which was a pity.

Really. The images that flashed trought her mind were too much. The girl covered her warm face with her hands, thoughts of buttons teared off and shirts ripping off. She was in bad stuff.

'Hey Shi u gonna consume his uniform if u keep staring him like a maniac :D'

Oh shit!

She was discovered by Gan Ning, she turned her head to him and his covered laugh made her shiver in fear.

What ideas was he getting? Wrong ones (?), dammit.

'I was not staring him! And i'm no maniac, put your phone down bef-'

"Miss Shi!" Her eyes looked up to find her teacher staring angrily at her. She might have forgotten she was in the first line with a pretty evident phone in her hands.

And it was revoked for the day, she had to re-take it after lessons at the teacher's lounge.

Screw everything. During lessons' break Gan Ning mocked her for being so foolish, she gave him the good finger and left soon the classroom. At least, he didn't mention the reason of their texts or she would have changed identity and leave for Mexico. Didn't even go to the caffeteria. The top of the building felt much better, being alone that's what she needed to chill out.

He was right, she was staring, too much.

Why do that?

She felt the need of touch him becoming rather persistent, wondering how good would be to touch his broad shoulders. Not that she never seen his torso, she had many occasions to stare, but it was like hitting her now.

She put her hands between her heads trying to get some sense in all of it. At least the wind blowing was a nice feeling.

The door behind opened revealing the man who was torturing her mind, she might have shot him the angriest look ever.

He didn't seam to catch it "Here you are." He sounded relieved "I searched for you everywhere, you don't look too well today."

"I'm really messed up at the moment, but not for the reason you think." She turned her back to him, hoping that would restrain herself from doing anything too stupid.

"It's not about your phone?"

"No."

"You were texting with Ning.."His tone was a mix of severe and something she couldn't describe.

"Yeah, I know." Was her short reply.

"I asked him what was about, he told me you should tell me, I wonder why..Something on?" His voice felt close.

"You should figure it out on your own with your sensitive powers." I was just daydreaming of ripping your jacket in pieces on the teacher's desk. That was on. Her face set on fire again at the thought.

She turned, realizing how close he was, how close they were. She looked up to him.

"When It's about you, I can't figure anything out." The deeper voice he used, the intense gaze, made her feel warmer and weaker in her legs.

"..Wh-h..h" Shi stuttered. No words reached the air.

She shoved him aside and ran.

What was happening, she couldn't get it. But his everything made her speechless in that moment.

She ran until she bumped on a girl.

"Shi! I was worried about you!" Chin said getting up clearing her skirt.

"Oh, Chin...Nothing to worry about!" She faked a smile.

"That's good to hear, when you left like that I thought you were really angry.."

"Yeah I was a bit pissed off, nothing serious though."

"I'm glad to hear it! Don't worry about your phone they will give it as soon as the lessons are over."Oh was she cute to worry. "Anyway...About what I asked you yesterday.."Ah right. That. She blushed.

"Okay, well I'll refer his words properly" Shi took a deep breath " 'I like simple girls, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes who are clumsy, determinate,curious,childish,lazy and whose smile makes me even forget my name'." She said in haste "I don't know what that means, but here you go, that's his answer."

Chin never looked so dissapointed in her eyes, looking at her feet she said "You really don't get it? Anyway I knew it could have happened.."

"No, I mean what kind of characteristics are those? Maybe he invented everything just to escape the question." Shi faked a little laugh.

"Yours." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

'Mine?' She felt stuck there, unable to move a single muscle. Why was she getting all these confermations? She felt Chin pass her leaving her in a status of unberable confusion. Looking at her figure disappearing made her sad, she didn't want this. Her friend didn't deserve that at all.

* * *

Chin sobbed lightly as she kept going up to the building's top. When she reached it, she was awestruck because her crush was here walking towards the opening, towards her.

After her latest 'descovery' she didn't want to confront him at all. He was surprised to see her there too.

"Are you okay Chin? Have you been crying?" He asked noticing her red puffy eyes.

His concern made her smile "Y-yes." Was her only shy reply.

He got closer, inspecting her body making her agitated under his curious gaze "Did you get hurt?"

Oh. That's what he thought it was.

Chin giggled bitterly "Y-yeah I stumbled earlier, but I'm already better."

"Ah, I'm glad." He said courtously smiling at her.

She had the urge to say it. And so she he could leave her waving.

"It was me."

That made him stop. Turning his body over her direction.

"Excuse me?"

Looking straightly at his eyes "It was me who asked that question to Shi." She cleared her throat. "I like you."

Lu Xun eyes opened and his lips parted in stupor. He felt guilty somehow for rejecting her. He thought she was a rather nice girl actually.

"I-I trust, Shi informed you of my-"

"Yes, i suspected that much anyway. I still decided to give it a shot even if I was hopeless." Smiling weakly at him she said "And I was hopeless because I saw the way you look at her, but you..."She took a moment of pause "You are not hopeless, that's why you should tell her what you feel." Her honesty had touched him.

He made a sound, hands on his lips "I guess I'm that obvious?" As she nodded he kept talking "I appreaciate your encouragement, but I don't get why are you doing this? It's inconvinient on your point of view." His gaze moved curiously.

"It is. But Shi is my friend, and I wish her the best. I think I have treated her bad earlier out of stupid impulse, It's the least I can do.."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"You could call it a small argument, over you."

"I see, I'm sure you two will overcome this soon enough and... Hopefully, I'll be able to gather the courage to tell her." He gave her a kind smile and Chin thought that Shi was one lucky girl to have a boy like him adoring her.

As they heard the bell ring they returned in class together chatting about the next subject casually as classmates. This was the closest she could get, and decided to slowly forget her crush for him and act only as classmates.

* * *

Shi didn't know what to think when Chin and Xun entered in class together. Something had happened? She ignored the stupid weight on her stomach and decided to cover her face with her arms. Whatever had happened, it wasn't her business. Right? Instead, she had to clear things with her friend soon. Maybe should call her after school?

The rest of school day Shi couldn't even describe, she didn't listen to a thing, just stood on her chair looking at the void.

When the bell rang she went straight to the teacher's lounge, ignoring calls by Zhu Ran, she got herself a bad lecture for her wrong behavior at class. But at least regained her phone.

She apologized and after bowing left the room with a big sigh. Honestly she felt so bad for arguing with her mother and ignore her friends, she was so messed up.

Her eyes caught the figure of Lu Xun standing on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What..are you doing here?"

"I was waiting you, silly." He said bluntly recalling her words from before, and Chin's word replayed in her mind 'Yours.'

"Why?" Don't look at the devil in the eyes, Shi.

"You waited me yesterday." Those intense golden brown eyes are bad.

"I-I just becaus-"She wished she didn't wait, she would be much safer, more normal, especially around him.

"I know, I need to tell you something too."

Her heart beated fast enough for an heart attack. Maybe, they had gotten together? She panicked at the thought.

"What's up?" She played it cool, gulping.

"I don't know why you are mad or ignoring me, but if something bad happened, I'm here to listen or... you can just punch my chest as you always do."

She was shocked, guilty taking over her full body. Damn him and the stupid big heart of his. Also she had other ideas about her touching his chest other than hit it.

"Nothing bad happened!And I'm not ignoring you or-"

"You are."

"Hmm... guess I am."

"Why?"

"It's...I-I...Don't know how to say it. I feel like the girl you described yesterday looks too familiar and I'm having the weirdest ideas so-" She stopped unable to continue.

"So?"

"A-also I told Chin what you told me and s-she got angry to me I think, s-she said that those description matched with me a-and.."

Shi looked so stressed, knowing her she probably didn't sleep on it, Lu Xun could see that. He felt guilty, he shouldn't have said anything. Either she was ignoring the obvious or just didn't want to hurt him. And as much as he wanted to confess like he told Chin earlier, he just couldn't see her in distress like this because of him.

He grabbed her shoulders getting her full attention.

"Listen, Shi. If what I told you yesterday is disturbing you so much to make you act like this, forget it. Forget everything I said and...Forgive me."

"No!" That caught him off guard "I do-on't want to forget what you said! I couldn't anyway!" Her tone was higher than normal. "You don't know how weird it is making me feel, but It's as beautiful as confusing." Admitting that made her feel free, somehow.

For the first time in his life Boyan was speechless. Gaping like a fish in need of water.

"Wait..What.." He couldn't formulate a sentence. Thoughts racing for a reasonable explanation.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no. Why are y-"

"Are you in love?"

At her question, seconds passed by and her friend wouldn't give her a answer, he kept looking at the ground.

Shi decided to burst everything out. She was understanding that just feeling this for a day was making her act crazy, she couldn't keep it for more than that, she couldn't imagine feeling like that for days, months or had to,whatever was the result.

"A-anyway , I think you are hot." She blurted out with red cheeks. The male that still held her shoulders had the most shocked red tomatoed face ever.

"W-what I mean is that you are so much, I think I already rambled about it yesterday too, but most of all you are special to me, in a way no one is ever been." Shi cleared her throat that was feeling rather thirsty.

He was still silent so she went on with her prideless confession.

"Yesterday I remembered stuff we did, in these years. And I thought that I couldn't possibly fall in love with you because till yesterday morning I've always seen you as my greatest friend and it should have stayed like that, for the best, and to be honest I don't even know what love feels like."

Shi took a deep breath trying to understand what that expression of his meant, but kept going nonetheless.

"Anyway, of course I was wrong, after our discussion yesterday my point of view changed completely, or more accuratly, i simply realized it already had changed. Somewhere in the line, you were no longer my greatest friend but the guy I fell in love with, without realizing." She paused but as soon as she saw him open the lips that she wanted badly, shushed him with her finger, and so he did.

"Honestly, I don't know what you might think and I'm.." He was about to re-open that mouth so she covered it with her hand.

"I'm really scared of it, because after so many years of friendship is damn weird, and either I get rejected and suffer the shit out of this, no don't pity me, either ...maybe..." Shi was shaking, anxiousness taking over.

Lu Xun didn't resist anymore, he forcefully grabbed her hand on his mouth, put it in his and pulled her to him while his other hand went to her honey colored hair. The result of that action was that their lips collided strongly and rather roughly.

Shi's eyes were as wide as the ocean, for a second saw him looking at her before closing slowly his eyes, she too closed them soon enough, enjoying the way their lips were moving hungrily together. He freed her hand to put his behind her back to pull her closer to his body, passion making him numb and taking over his reason. Her both free hands went to his broad shoulders that she admires, to his exposed olive neck, to his warm cheeks and lastly to his soft messy brown hair.

The way his tongue slid into her mouth made her gasp, and Xun thought that maybe that was too much, too bold, getting unsure again, but as soon as she gave him fully access and leaned on him, he relaxed in the feeling. The feeling that was intoxicating him so bad as he felt already addicted to her taste. She moaned as their tongues fought for dominance,and he found himself wanting to hear more of that sound. Shi gave him a little push signaling her need of breath. So he separeted his mouth from hers, but his hands kept carassing her hair in a sweet slow motion.

"I sure wasn't expecting that?" She questioned with her pink swollen lips, flushing sweetly making the most adorable expression of hers.

He smirked "I want more of 'that'."

She couldn't understand if this was Lu Xun or not. You know the strict guy who was always silent and brilliant?

"Wha-at are you?"

Grabbing her cheeks, Xun re-united their lips with heat. Biting her lips lighlty, tasting every inch of her mouth, savoring every contact they had. And he heard her moan again which made him somewhat her confession not only had become one of his dreams at night, maybe in more indecent stages, he was a teen after all, but anyway it made him so high he just couldn't stop smash his lips against hers.

This time Shi pushed him away wanting probably a full explanation for his actions. Not that she all. Even if there was a minimum chance they would have kissed, she wasn't expecting something so intense.

Regaining a bit of himself, he spoke"Answering your question: i'm just deeply in love with you," He grabbed her hands bringing them close to his speaking lips " and wanted this since you were just a 'crush' at thirteen, became a 'like' around fifteen and my love from now on."His golden eyes sparkled, kissing her hands in complete devotion.

Hearing his sweet words made her heart flutter, the butterflies in her stomach were now dancing in joy, and oh she was about to melt on the floor. This time she was the one who attacked him with a deep make out session,throwing herself at him with her knees hanging to his hips and her hands caressing his hair, he happily welcomed her in his arms. The fact that they were public streets made Lu Xun back a bit from her assault.

Shi pouted at him "As much as I'm enjoying this, we are giving quite the view, don't you think?"

As reality hit her, Shi gasped returning on her two feet "Oh gosh, I t-totally forgot!"

"Me too." He blushed, adverting his eyes to look at a few persons staring their way.

Shi giggled "Shy Lu Xun is cute." Pinched his cheek while his frown deepened "Wait."

"What?"

"Does this mean we are a couple now?"

This girl never ceased to amaze him, positively and negatively.

"Yes Shi, I'm playing the boyfriend and you the girlfriend, and no I'm not switching sides." He joked with a wide grin.

"F-funny, I uh... I need some tutorials on how be a good girlfriend, you'll see i'll be the best girlfriend ever."

"What? There's no need for that! Wait there are tutorials for that?"

"I hope so, there must be other girls out there that like me, are paranoic of not being good enough for their boyfriends?"

Lu Xun shaked his head " Thats stupid, I like every part of you especially your flaws." He smiled at her "Come, let's go somewhere we can have a bit of privacy." He grabbed her hand, dragging her while smirking.

"Where are we going?"

She didn't expect this, she enjoyed it though, half lying on his body hugging him closely while watching randomly tv on the sofa. She just wished that they were wearing more comfortable clothes than school uniforms. She was sure he was amused with the flinching complex she had when he left pecks on her neck because he kept doing it and chuckle like he was a little boy. The way she wasn't following the film at all and had her focus only on him disturbed her but not as much when her phone rang.

She groaned annoyed, shifting a bit to grab the rumorous thing.

"What." She spat.

"Shi, I just wanted to tell you I'll probably work till late this evening, mind doing something instead of lazyass."

"Will do boss, sorry I'm busy now, see you later mom." She hung up and reunited herself with spread tanned arms immediately. Apologies later, she promised.

He gave her a kiss on her hair, smelling her shampoo again. And the phone rang again.

Shi sighed angrily and re- took the now hated object in her hand.

"Whattt!?" Thankfully the man beside her began soothing her with his message on her hair.

"Shi?" However the voice was a masculine one not her mother's.

"Oh sorry, thought it was someone else...Something up, Ran?" That name caught Lu Xun's attention particularly.

"H-hey, I was wondering if you are free Saturday evening?" His usual cocky voice was suddenly timid.

"Uhmm...I think I am, why?"

"Wanna go to the zoo? I know you love animal-"

"Oh yes! Of course! It's a great idea! The others coming too?"

After a few seconds of no answer "I only have two tickets."

"Oh." She wished they could all go to the zoo together. Lu Xun on the other hand tried to understand the conversation just by Shi's replies.

"You still wanna go or-"

"Sure!"

"Great, we should probably go early,around afternoon, is that okay?"

"Yes! I want to see them all!"

He chuckled "Me too," Shi heard him talk to someone else "I need to hang up now sorry, see ya tomorrow then Shi."

"Have a good evening Ran." She smiled, was so looking forward to zoo day now.

"What it was about?"

Her eyes widened, brain starting to work. What the hell she just did? Boyfriend, a word that was ringing now in her head.

"Shi?"

"OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY XUN I'LL JUST CALL HIM BACK."

Fact was that he wasn't answering the call, probably busy. Terror engulfed her.

"Shi." His voice called her back to reality.

"I'm so sorry! I just heard the word zoo and my brain stopped working for the whole call, oh God I'm awful how can you even like me-."

"Just tell me what the heck he told you." His voice getting impatient and a little higher.

"He invited me to the zoo Saturday pom-night, only the two of us but I-

"A date?"

"B-but I won't go! I'll just call him and-"

"Stop calling him, he's usually at the gym around 6 p.m."

"I didn't think it as a date so I.."

"What do you think it would be, two person hanging together?"

Shi pouted, it was so perfect earlier kissing and hugging and now what? They were fighting thanks to her stupid mouth. Perfect girlfriend my ass.

"We always hang around together so I just...I dunno, it was authomatic, I'm sure It's no date ,anyway, I'll tell Ran that I won't go as soon as I see or hear from him."

Lu Xun sighed, messing with his hair "Shi It's not like I want to forbid you hanging with other guys, I would never, It's just that only the two of you going out...I don't know." Thing is he can't say something essential on why he is so against it.

* * *

"Hey Xun, " Zhu Ran had suddenly called after they played soccer with the other guys from their class.

"Yes?" He answered while drying sweat from his neck with a towel.

"There's something I need to tell you." He got closer with such a serious face.

"I'm listening." Lu Xun looked back.

"I, too like Shi."

He felt sweaty all over, eyes widing. He gulped, trying to look as calm as he could. He had the suspects of such a thing.

"I tried to push it back, since she's the girl you go after but I just can't, I'm sorry, I know it sucks."

"Don't be sorry, she is free to date anyone she wants." He played it cool, It's not like he had any right to say something.

"You are not angry, then?" Lu Xun shaked his head as a 'no' but Zhu Ran knew better.

"I'll tell her as soon as I have the opportunity, even if I don't know what she thinks at all, I prefer being rejected than stoned like this." He turned, probably leaving this advice for him too.

When he left the room, Xun sighed heavily, laying his head on the locker room's wall. That was just great, as if he already wasn't stressed on it. Headache forming as he didn't know what to do, the thought of them dating and being together around him made a vein pop on his sweaty forehead. No way he could stand that.

* * *

"I understand, I wouldn't want you to go out with a girl alone, it would be suspicious and I'd get jealous as hell." She muttered brushing her lips to his. He brought his hand into her locks and crushed her mouth possessivly. The same thought of her going out, laughing or whatever they would do, with their friend it spread fire in his veins.

When they separeted, Shi giggled earning a curious look by her boyfriend.

"Jelousy sucks, when you and Chin returned after lunch break I kept overthinking on why you were together in the first place." Shi mumbled emberassed.

The boy under her smirked "I like hearing you going all possessive like that.. Go on.." He stroked her cheek.

"No, it sucks, i'll search a tutorial for that too."

He chuckled "A tutorial for everything I see. Send me one too because I'm not great pretending I'm fine while I would beat whoever hits on you."

"Stupid." Shi turned leaning herself on him "I'm yours." Her head resting on his shoulder and her body spread between his legs. Closing her eyes as his arms surrounded her and held her softly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear while she fell asleep in his strong arms.

Her spirit animal would definetely be a cat, that would eat, sleep and cuddle with mister Lu Xun all day.

* * *

So, school stuff one-shot it is, as a sorry from the two years absence, thinking about doing a bar one, the olther dw dlc. Probably will do! Title taken from 'Fallin' for you' by Colbie Caillat, which is a really cute song and I suggest listening it if you didn't. Anyway writing aside, jealousy or love triangle scenes are so not my forte, and Zhu Ran hmm.. I don't know how to picture him at all since I haven't played dw 8 extreme legends and from the infos i gathered he just like to set everything on fire. Looking forward to see more of his personality in dw9 hopefully more Lu Xun too *V*, anyway credits to whoever is the artist of the picture I used as cover image, it was too perfect for it. R&R please! :D Feel the dw 9 hypeee


End file.
